


Benefits

by Kalorii



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello thinks he's got all of the advantages in regards to the time he spends alone in his lab. The world is always out to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally written a fic for one of my most long-standing fandoms. I'm really hoping that this becomes a regular occurrence but that always depends on how many ideas I manage to get.

Being the brains of a team had certain benefits attached to it.

For one, Donatello could always make excuses as to why he was up late. Mentions of a complicated project along with techno babble always had him dismissed with a yawn and a wave of a hand. It'd gotten to the point where he could simply say the word "project" and his brothers would make a face then retreat to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

The second benefit was that he was the only one who had a laptop. He highly doubted anyone else besides April and Casey even knew how to use it and their two friends didn't normally stay overnight. He could visit anywhere online and no one would even think twice to check his history. Still, he kept it clean just in case. All he needed was for April to type in the starting letters of a domain and it suggested something that wasn't YouTube. Close but not it.

It only took a quick glance around to notice that his brothers and Splinter had retired to their rooms for the night. Once again, Donnie was alone and free to work in his lab. He still closed the door, leaving it open a small crack to let the light shine into the room beyond. It was a habit he'd picked up, wanting to let his family know that he was still there.

He returned to his desk, sitting down in his office chair and typing a few things into a console on his computer. It'd been true for once that he was working on a project but it would take a long time before he finished it. Building artillery for a modified vehicle was technical work and he'd had enough of that for the night.

Don grabbed the ear buds he used from a drawer, plugging them into his laptop. He loosened his mask and then pulled it down to rest around his neck, rubbing at his eyes. The lack of sleep from the past couple of days was catching up to him. It was something he was used to and he already knew his own limits. He could stay awake for a while longer.

There was, perhaps, a touch of guilt associated with what he did. Normal teenage males would do it all the time, likely not feeling any guilt at all for it. While he looked different on the outside, Donnie was really no different than they were. He had his own needs that required tending to whether he had interest in someone or not.

With practised ease, he leaned back in his chair and situated the into his barely visible ear canals. He knew what he liked by now though some of it may have surprised those who knew him. There were times he wanted the visuals and other times, like tonight, he mostly wanted the sounds. There was a kink in there somewhere if he cared to look it up but, for once, he didn't care about the details.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head down toward his chest, lifting his feet to prop them on his desk. When he'd first done this, he never would have taken the risk of shutting out the whole world around him. Donnie was the technician and also the doctor of the family. If any of them were suffering from an infection or a cold, he'd be the one on call. However, he'd listened carefully today and heard only the familiar banter between his brothers and sensei. It was unlikely he'd be called on for so much as a paper cut tonight with all of them tucked away in bed.

Letting his mind wander to thoughts like that was his way of reassuring himself he was alone. Well, as alone as one could be in a home that was shared with three brothers and their father. He still couldn't imagine living on his own.

Donnie took in a breath and exhaled slowly to clear his mind. This was one time he didn't need his mind buzzing with thoughts and everything getting in the way. It was _his_ time and his alone.

A click of the mouse was all that was needed to get things going. He kept his eyes closed after that, just letting the sounds surround him. There was video associated with what he was hearing but he'd seen it plenty of times before.

One of the hands which had been resting on his plastron's middle began to move downward, his fingers easily finding the slit which hid his cock. His other hand tensed as a particularly lusty moan was heard, a shiver going through him. It didn't take much teasing to get his dick to slide out, resting on his stomach. Donnie pressed his lips together, only barely quieting a moan that threatened to rise up in him. How he longed for the day he could be as vocal as he pleased.

Stroking himself slowly to hardness, Donnie's active imagination started substituting who was actually in the video he knew so well. April only made an appearance some of the time. He cared for her but actively inserting her into his fantasies like that made him feel weird. What he wanted with her was far more than anything physical. Just being with her would make him happy, sex or not.

His mind normally inserted human females that he thought were physically attractive. Other times he'd think of what a female mutant turtle would look like which generally had more than mixed results. He'd even admit to trying out gay porn now and then. Not that anyone was really asking.

Toes flexing and clenching his teeth to force himself to stay quiet, Donnie squirmed and thrust up into his hand as he let himself get taken into his own fantasy. Nothing special tonight, just the video playing in his mind's eye. It didn't need to be spiced up all the time. His dreams did that well enough for him.

Don never counted the passage of time as he stroked one out, his tail twitching in time with his strokes. He never thought to open his eyes to check if someone had walked in unannounced. It almost felt like it took no time at all to be so close to reaching his orgasm that it didn't matter if someone was there.

No matter how hard he tried, he had a hard time keeping his voice down. He reached up with one hand to cover his mouth, small noises leaving him as he edged closer and closer to cumming. He liked trying to hold it off as long as possible, making it as intense as he could. It didn't help with his vocalizations but holy _shit_ did it feel good.

He curled up on himself slightly before he leaned back hard in his chair. How he wanted to just let it all go but he didn't dare give into that. As it was, he let out a muffled moan as he lifted himself from his seat. He stilled his hand and let his cum hit his plastron, whining as aftershocks went up his spine.

It was an unfortunate accident that was bound to happen at least one night. As he fell limp in his chair, his foot slipped and the taut headphone wire suddenly went slack. Any chance he would have had to enjoy his post-orgasmic bliss was cut short as the sounds of pleasured joy echoed loudly through his lab. There was no real way to hide it, those were the sounds of sex.

Forcing himself into action, Donnie quickly found his headphone plug and popped it back in to silence the video. His fingers worked quickly to shut down what he was watching and it was only just in time that he brought up the blueprints that he'd been working on. Raph, Leo, and a very weary Mikey soon wandered into his lab looking bewildered.

"Bro, what are you doing? It's past midnight and I want my beauty rest!" Mikey whined, clutching to the pillow he'd brought with him.

Leo yawned widely and nodded in agreement. "I thought something was seriously wrong in here. What were you doing?"

It was Raph who led the trio over to Don's desk, much to his frustration. Donnie pushed his chair in a bit further, trying to hide his cock which was still working its way back into its hiding spot. He forced his body to sit still despite the pleasure that still coursed through his body. What a time to fuck things up.

"Sorry, I had a movie on in the background and my elbow slipped. Popped the headphones right out," he said, not looking at either of his brothers. He was sure that he'd be caught by virtue of a guilty look on his face. It wasn't as if he didn't already have enough evidence of things being amiss by virtue of his mask being around his neck and how he was sitting. "I must have drifted off."

Raphael eyed the screen critically then looked at Don, his hand coming up behind Donnie's head and slapping him. "Go to bed, genius. You need your sleep, too. If I have to hear whatever that was again, I'll make sure I blast metal next time you're trying to sleep."

Muttering his intent to get back to bed, Leo led the way out with Mikey plodding along after. Raph lingered at the door, watching the other two go back to their rooms before he turned to lean into the lab again. It was then that Don tensed, the look on his brother's face saying everything he feared: Raph knew.

"Get an extension cord for that," he said, pointing to the headphones. A wide smirk appeared on his face. "Next time I won't cover up for your sorry tail."

Finally Raph left the lab, leaving the door partially open as it had been before their intrusion. Donnie flopped back in his chair with a groan, running a hand down his face. He'd never hear the end of this. Raph would make his life a living hell, he might even tell Casey. He might even tell _April_ that Don had sticky fingers and a dirty mind.

He shut down his laptop and slowly got up from his chair. So much for all of the benefits he'd thought he'd had.


End file.
